Love Hath No Boundaries
by esotericaxxtwilight
Summary: Melanie moves to La Push for her dad's research. Collin imprints on her in class. She knows what he is, and accepts him for what he is. What happens when Alice see's Melanie becoming a vampire? Can they all save Melanie before its to late? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

"Mother

"Mother!" I cried out, "You can make me move to a middle-of-nowhere reservation, leave all my friends and family, and make me share a room with my little sister. But there is no way you can make me go to some random Indian school! Home school me! Send me to Forks Jr. High! Anything but the reservation school!"

"Listen to me Melanie Cheyenne Wells. You are going to school and you are going to like it. Understand?" my mother yelled at me. I turned around and ran to my little room that I shared with my sister Tessa. Tessa was already at the reservation elementary school, which was 20 minutes from our new home. She had started school a week before, and had spent the night at a friend's house, who was taking her to school this morning. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue blouse from Abercrombie, along with my white Abercrombie parka. My dad was a professor on Native American culture, and was using his sabbatical to study the culture and life of local tribes in the La Push area. We had moved from Cincinnati, Ohio, to La Push, Washington. Our old house was big and homey, with fireplaces and a pool. Since we were only keeping this house for two years, my parents had purchased a small, old house with 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, and almost no extra space for the things we were used to having, like a game room and separate bedrooms for Tessa and I. I changed, and ran outside with my new grey Hollister bag, and began the 10 minute walk to school. My Ugg boots kept my feet warm, but I was still cold from the horrible Washington weather.

I walked up to the main office at La Push Reservation Jr./Sr. High. I knew right away I was going to be the only blonde at the school. My pale skin, baby blue eyes, and slight body made me stand out from the Native American kids at the school.I would be an outsider.

I received my schedule from the office lady, and headed to my first class. I had Art, with Mr. Watalk. As I walked into the classroom, I felt 17 pairs of eyes look at my face. I shuffled my feet to the teachers desk, and muttered to him, " I'm Melanie Wells. I'm new here."

"Welcome Melanie. Class, this is Melanie Wells. I expect you to greet her with kindness!" he said, as I turned to face the class. I looked over, and one boy was staring at my face, and didn't look away when I sat down. His friend whispered something to him, but the boy kept staring at me. I focused on the teacher the rest of class. When class ended, I gathered up my things, and walked to the door. Before I could exit, I heard a voice behind me.

"Um, hi. My name is Collin." I turned around and standing behind me was the boy who had been staring at me. He still was, and there was a look in his eyes. Like a mother holding her newborn baby for the first time, or a blind man seeing colors and light. It creeped me out.

"Hi. I'm Melanie." I said softly. I turned around and started walking again.

"Wait, Melanie! What class do you have next?" asked Collin.

I looked down at my schedule. "History with Mr. Mayo." I said in my soft voice again.

"I have him to!" said Collin excitedly. I, being curt in nature and very unhappy to be at this school anyway, decided to tell him to go away.

"That's wonderful Collin. But I would appreciate if I had a few inches of breathing room. I have a boyfriend in Cincinnati. I'm sorry." I said, my soft voice a little icy. I saw the look in Collin's eyes. It was like I had just killed his puppy.

"But if he breaks up with me, you'll be the first one I'll call." I said again, trying to sound happier. Collin sat next to me in History, still sad but trying to make small talk. He luckily wasn't in my Language Arts class. I gathered my books after Language, and headed to the cafeteria with my lunch.

As I walked in, I felt 300 pairs of eyes shift to my face. I was a blonde. An outsider. I didn't belong with them. That's what their faces read. I blushed deeply and looked around for an open table.

"Melanie, over here!" I heard Collin's voice call. I saw him waving, and sitting with the boy from Art, along with a few others. I smiled, and walked over and sat down next to him. The other boys were giving him strange looks, but he was smiling happily.

"Thanks Collin." I said softly, putting my lunch on the table.

"No problem Melanie. This is Brady, Quil, Seth and Jacob. Quil, Seth and Jacob are all older." I glanced up at the boys, all giving Collin _what are you doing _looks.

"Hi. I'm Melanie. I just moved from Ohio." I told the boys. All of a sudden, you could see the gears click in Jacob's head. He whispered something to Seth and Quil, who whispered it to Brady. They all gave Collin an understanding look. I only heard one word they said. _Imprint. _"Imp-what?" I asked soflty.

"Oh, nothing Mel." Brady told me.

"It was something. Imprinting. Like what the Quilente legends talk about. The wolf-men imprint on woman." I stated softly. All the boys jaws dropped. I decided to try something, and see what there reactions were. "So you're all werewolves, correct? And let me guess. Collin imprinted." I giggled. I was just joking, but the boys faces were shocked.

"But there not legends. There real. You, Melanie, are a very lucky guesser." Collin whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was right

"I was right?" I gasped.

"Very right." muttered Quil.

"You're werewolves? Wow. And you," I said turning to Collin, "imprinted. On _me_?" I hissed out.

Collin nodded sheepishly. "You are actually taking this very well." He commented.

"I was raised around this stuff. And Collin, I was lying about the boyfriend thing." I said with a smile, as I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his warm cheek. I had never seen anyone more happy. "But you guys are werewolves? Do I need a sliver stake and need to stay inside during full moons?" I said, furrowing my brows.

Seth laughed. "Nope. We can control out changes."

I smiled. "Wait!" I semi-screamed. "Does this mean there are cold ones too? Vampires and stuff?" I asked, worried.

"The ones around here are safe Melanie. They won't hurt you. Jake imprinted on a half-vampire. The Cullen's won't hurt you. I won't let them. We take down the dangerous ones, the nomads." Collin said, putting his warm hand on top of mine.

"You promise?" I said. I could handle werewolves, but vampires were creepy.

"Absolutely." He said again. I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his words. The lunch bell rang, and I went off to my classes, two of which were with Collin. We sat next to each other and talked the whole time. He was so interested in everything about me. It was amazing. No one in Ohio had ever noticed me except my friends. I was the guy anti-magnet in Cincinnati. It felt good to have someone who loved me at first sight. I ignored the gossip from the others as Collin and I walked out of the school gates, holding hands. I heard some of it though.

"That tramp. She thinks she and her stupid blonde hair can come and rule the school!"

"Aw look. She already has a boy-toy. I'll bet 5 bucks she's pregnant in less than 3 months."

"She thinks she's so good, with her blonde hair and cream skin. She's not cool enough to look like us –_burst of laughter_-"

"Just because she's from a big city she thinks she's better. My behind she's better than us."

The comments hurt, but I rested my head on Collin's shoulder. He seemed to absorb the pain from me.

Since my dad was studying in some library and my mom was in Forks getting groceries, I invited Collin over. Jake and Quil said he could go.

"This is my house." I said, after we had finished our walk. I had gotten cold, so Collin had his arm around my waist. He was like a space heater.

"Its nice." He said, not looking away from my eyes. He looked a little older than me, due to the werewolf growth-spurt thing, but not to bad. I was pretty tall for my age anyway. I opened it up with my key, and I dumped my stuff on the kitchen counter. I turned around while asking, "So are you hungry-" but was interrupted when I turned around with Collins face not an inch from mine. My eyes got big, but I leaned in, and gave him a soft kiss. His eyes had the happy blind-man-colors look again, and I pulled away.

"Sorry if I'm not a great kisser." I said blushing red. "You're actually my first boyfriend."

"You're perfect in every way Melanie." He said honestly. I blushed even deeper.

"I wouldn't say I could agree with that. But, I have a question. Can I see you as a wolf?" I asked softly.

"Sure. I'll be back soon." He said, slipping out the door into the woods in the backyard. I sat cross-legged in my backyard, and closed my eyes. When I heard some whining, I opened my eyes and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

A giant black wolf was standing in front of me. I muffled a scream with my hand. He was huge!

"Is that really you Collin?" I asked, sticking my hand out to stroke his face. He nodded his big head, and put his head down to let me scratch it. He let out a purring type sound as I scratched his giant head. He bowed down, and motioned with his head for me to climb on. I climbed on his shoulders at sat on his back. I fit perfectly. I grabbed his thick, warm fur with my hands, and gripped with my legs to not fall off. "Run Collin." I whispered.

And then we were flying. I was gripping with all my might, and Collin was running through the forest. It was amazing. He looped around back to my house and let me get off at my porch. He ran back into the forest, and came out a minute later.

"That was amazing!" I said as he walked back to my house.

"Yah, it's like flying." He said as he reached me and grabbed my hand.

"That's what I was thinking!" I whispered in his ear, and wrapped my arms around him. He returned my hug, but let go to grab hold of both my hands and face me. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. It was like he was designed for me. He was kind, caring, fun, and magic. Everything I had dreamed of. I thought to all the songs I had written up in my room, waiting to find someone like this. There were quite a few. And now I had the face to match all my songs.

"You're absolutely magical, you know that, right?" He said, with the dreamy look in his eyes.

"That's your inner imprint talking. If you hadn't imprinted on me, I'd be that stuck-up, big-city, Abercrombie-wearing blonde girl to you." I said with a small smile, batting my deep-set eyes..

"You wish. I'd still see you through the same eyes. We're meant for each other." He said, looking into my eyes. His were a gorgeous chocolate color, deep and pure. I leaned him, about to give him a soft kiss, but he turned his head toward a sound in the woods, silent to my weak ears, before I could.

"What was that?" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Someone's coming. It sounds like Seth." He said, turning. Before I could even reply, Seth came out of the forest, his face full of alarm.

"Collin, we need to get out of here. Phase and take Melanie to the Cullen's. Now." He yelled.

"The Cullen's? I'm not taking Melanie to those bloodsuckers! What's wrong?" He said nervously.

"Jake and I went over to the Cullen's to see Nessie and Bella and everyone. Edward saw Melanie in my thoughts. Just then, Alice got a version of a human girl, being bitten and transforming into a vampire. Edward saw that, and recognized it as Melanie. Alice can't see anything else because we're involved. She might be able to see more if she sees's Melanie and knows her more. She needs to go now! We don't know how or when, but the vision took place soon! Melanie's bangs were a little longer than they are now, so were thinking weeks. Bring her Collin!" Seth yelled.

I screamed. "No, no, no!" I can't be a vampire! I don't want to meet them. Collin, protect me." I cried out.

"Melanie, I will. But taking you to the Cullen's will help us protect you. They are as safe as us. Shh. Be calm." Collin said, as he jogged into the forest. He came out a second later as a wolf, he bowed down to let me climb on his shoulders. I gawked, and Seth scooped me up and placed me on Collin's back.

"Sorry Melanie. We're doing this to save you." Seth said as he ran into the forest. I gripped tight, and Collin took off, taking me to the vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Collin stopped outside a huge house. I gawked at it. He bowed down, and I jumped off him, still staring at the house. He ran into the forest, and came out 30 seconds later.

"Melanie, I want you to know, no matter what, I'll always protect you. These vampires are kind, and do not harm humans. You will like them. They care about the pack, which is why they are helping us save you. Don't be afraid." He said, putting his arm around my waist, and gently guiding me towards the house.

I took some deep breathes. _Remember Mel. They are saving you. _I told myself. As we approached the door, I saw Jacob and Seth on the porch. I saw someone others sitting next to them. A beautiful brunette child was sitting on Jacob's lap. She must have been around 3, maybe 4. I realized this must be his imprint. There was a taller, older brunette woman standing next to Seth. She was striking, and had caramel eyes. She walked to greet me.

"Hello! You must be Melanie." She said kindly. "I'm Bella. I'm here to help. We won't let anyone harm you." She added softly. I buried myself deeper in Collin's arm. She was beautiful, but she scared me. The eyes and features were too inhuman. Collin growled at Bella when he saw my fear. "Its ok sweetie. We're kind." She comforted me.

Tears started falling fast from my face. "I don't want to die!" I wailed. Collin hugged me, and Bella began stroking my hair.

"Shh. You won't die Melanie!" Collin said, rocking me softly. He scooped me up in his arms and walked me over to the house. Jacob and Seth sent me sympathetic looks, and I kept wailing. I couldn't stop. Collin placed me on a sofa inside the house, where there were many other vampires in the room. He mouthed _I'll be back, need to speak to Jake. _I tried to swallow my tears, but they kept flowing down my face.

A breathtaking blonde vampire looked over at another younger blonde male. "Jasper? A little help." She said, getting up and walking over to my couch. I felt a wave of calm hit me, and was able to slow my tears down to just a few drops running down my face.

"Hi honey. I'm Rosalie. You must be Melanie?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, where I was holding my knees to my chest. I nodded once.

"Melanie, were here to protect you. You don't need to be afraid." She said, patting my knee. I jumped away from her cold touch, which I felt through my jeans. I looked at her with huge eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't remember you had never felt us before. Melanie, were calling your parents and saying you're over at a friends house tonight. Is that ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Y-y-yes. But I want to be alive. I want Collin. I want to feel safe." I said, the tears starting up again.

The blonde male walked over to me. "Melanie, do you want to sleep?" he asked. I nodded, but I was shaking so much from fear it was barely noticeable.

A bronze haired boy came sweeping into the room. "My gosh, Rose. Can't you see she's dead afraid? If anyone else talks or asks her anything she's going to pass out. Back up. Give her space." He growled. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head. Rose and Jasper backed up.

"Melanie, my name is Edward. Yes, we are vampires, but we're saving you from being like us. I know you want Collin around, but we can't see your future with the wolves here. We will protect you. We like humans. Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked softly, staying a few feet from me.

"Not really. I just don't understand why I have to be here." I whispered, my tears slowing.

"Like we said, were saving you. Alice, who can see the future, saw you as a vampire. We don't want you to be one, and neither does Collin. If you stay here, we can find out why and when you would be like us. It's killing Collin, but he knows its saving you." Edward said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You guys are very nice." I said softly with a smile. Edward returned my smile.

"We try." He said. I wiped my tears, and let go on my legs, and sat up straight.

"So…vampires, huh?" I gulped.

Rosalie giggled and the huge weight-lifter vampire snorted. "She acts like Bella did when she met us." The buff vampire commented.

Bella glided into the room, as if called. "She's not afraid?" she asked, shocked.

"Only of dying, not of us." Edward said.

"Wow. That's funny." Bella muttered.

"What? I've been raised around legends concerning you. My little cold-ones, I know all the Quilente legends. My dad studies them. When other kids were hearing Mother Goose, I was hearing about the third wife." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That explains a lot. I'm Emmett by the way. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are upstairs talking." Said the huge, muscular vampire.

"Let me guess. You're a teddy bear on the inside. Right Emmett?" I asked. Edward, Rose, and Jasper started cracking up.

Emmett hissed under his breath. "A big teddy bear who could take your head off." He muttered.

Before I could comment, a black-haired pixie flew down the stairs. "I can see more." she said solemnly. I heard Edward gasp.

"God no." he whispered.

"That's what I see Edward." the pixie said softly.

"He's a tracker." He said, and I watched everyone's faces drop.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. This is just a message form Eso saying I'm trying hard to update al my stories as often as I can. I don't own anything but my charries.  
_

* * *

"A what?" I asked, but was ignored.

"He's been tracking her since she moved from Ohio. He's her obsession. He wants her to be his vampire bride." Edward said, disgusted.

"VAMPIRE BRIDE!" I screamed. I jumped off the couch, but was caught by Emmett. He held me while I screamed and thrashed. "No no no no no!" I shrieked.

"Shh Mel. We're not going to let him get you." Emmett said. I shrieked wordlessly. I soft woman with billowy caramel curls came floating down the stairs.

"Poor girl." Said the female vampire, who I felt like calling Mom. Jasper came over, and put his hand on me. I felt a wave of lethargy, and felt myself fall into a deep sleep in Emmett's arms.

I woke up after dark. I was surprised to find myself still in Emmett's arms, but wrapped up in a blanket. I couldn't remember what happened, until it all flooded my mind. I was about to shriek, but Emmett put his hand over my mouth before I could scream.

"Thanks for the warning." Emmett said to Alice.

"No problem. I didn't want her to lose her voice." Alice said nonchalantly. I fought to pull Emmett's hand off my mouth, but it was like fighting a boulder. He finally moved it off.

"I'm going to die." I moaned, shutting my eyes and trying to stuff the oncoming tears in my eyes.

"No you won't honey." said the motherly vampire. "I am Esme. We will all make sure you are safe. The pack is running all around the house, making sure no one comes near you."

"He's angry. It's unclear what he will do, but he can't stay away from you long. He'll try to come and capture you, and change you. We'll take him down. But it's still hazy. Like I'm missing something…" Alice said, muttering the last sentence.

I shivered. I wanted Collin, but he had to stay away to save me. "Why cant the wolves watch me. Not that I don't want you company, but I just love Collin." I said softly.

"You have a very kind mind." Edward said from across the room. Bella was in his arms, and Rosalie was holding the little brown haired girl, whom I figured was a vampire child. Probably bitten as a baby, from my guess.

"Thank you." I said, pulling the blanket over my shoulders as I shivered. I looked over at Alice, who looked like she was spacing out in Jasper's arms. I figured she was seeing the future.

"No!" she screamed, jumping up.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"His power! That's what I didn't see. He can hypnotize people. Put them in a trance! He's going to try that on Mel. He just has to have her hear his voice. Bella, Mel needs a shield at all times, and someone constantly in the room with her. If she hears his voice, were in trouble."


End file.
